


nekroûn

by wavehi



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Impregnation, Intoxication, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavehi/pseuds/wavehi
Summary: The Enterprise is assigned to search and rescue missing researchers on an unknown planet. They come across a man who survived and bring him aboard. Horrors await as the team learns someone in the crew is not who they seem to be.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a big horror fanatic, and I was reading Star Trek fics (while watching Dead Space) and I came across a prompt on ST-XI Kink meme: https://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/7586.html?thread=20035746#t20035746
> 
> And here is where I start, please enjoy my horrible writing. WIP

“We’ve been informed that one of our ships have gone missing in action,” Admiral Pike briefs. “The reports state that our missing ship was last pinged in the Delta quadrant. The planet the crew was assigned to research on is unknown of its’ landscapes and planetary life.”

“What was the crew on board doing there in the first place?” Jim asked.

“They were assigned to investigate the planet and report back about their findings. The crew was instructed to stay on the planet for a 6 month duration...”

“But...”

“But we lost contact with the ships’ Captain six days after landing.”

Jim stares silently at Pike. ‘ _There’s more to this_ ,’ he thought.

“Why did you call us in today, Admiral Pike?” Admiral Pike turned on the screen behind him and played a video. A man’s face appeared on the screen. His face was covered in blood and eyes were filled with terror.

‘ _Captain’s log, Stardate 8895. 1. M-My name is Captain Henderson, I am the captain of the USS Sovereign.’_ Captain Henderson gasped. _‘My crew are not who they say they are! They’ve been acting strange after landing in this god forsaken planet! I-I think I know what is going on and I don’t have much time! I-Shit! They’re coming!’_ A loud banging sound came; the doorway behind Captain Henderson busted open. _‘I can’t hold them off much longer! Someone, help! Ahh!_ ’ The screen froze. The video showed what would seem like the last of Captain Henderson shooting his phaser gun at the doorway where the offenders burst right through.

Jim zoomed in on the view of the screen. It was hard to tell but the creatures looked like tall figures with extremities protruding from their arms and backs. They almost appeared like humans.

“What the hell is that?!” Jim demanded. Admiral Pike stood from where he sat and placed both hands on the conference table. He looked upon both Kirk and Spock.

“Gentlemen...It seems we have come upon a species we’ve not encountered...” he paused. “I need a crew. A crew who knows no bounds and I chose the Enterprise for this mission. I think your crew is capable of completing a search and rescue of the missing crew. I want your team to find out what happened down there and report back. Do not extend your stay.” Pike’s stare hardened, “I need you and your team to be prepared for this assignment. We need to make sure these creatures do not come in contact with anybody in the near future”

Jim felt the need to question as to why this mission was so damn important that the Enterprise was selected for this particular mission. “Sir, are you not telling us something we should know about?” He said as glanced back at Spock. Spock's eyebrow rose, intrigued. They both turned their gaze back to the Admiral.

“That is classified information that I cannot say, Kirk. I just need you to trust me on this. I know you and your team will not fail me.” Pike desperately expressed.

Jim thought for a minute, about the circumstances of this mission. He did not want to abandon those crew members that needed their help, but he also did not want to expose his crew to any of those dangerous creatures. He contemplated his decision on the matter. Looking up he saw Spock look at him expectantly. That’s when he decided to put more faith into his crew; he knows that they will survive. Jim turned to Admiral Pike and nodded, “My crew and I will do our best to find and rescue your missing crew”

Admiral Pike nodded in agreement, “Thank you, Kirk. I wish your team good luck. I will send the coordinates to your ship. That’s all for now, conference over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting there hahaha

Jim called for a conference meeting to brief the mission protocol to his crew. He explained the matter at hand and the severity of the mission. The crew was understanding and some questioned it, but they all came to agreement on their plan to  rescue the researchers.

As Jim dismissed the crew from the meeting, Bones caught him by the arm and pulled him aside. “Jim, what the hell is going on?! What we’re those things on the vids? Do we have any idea what we’re facing up against or are we just going in their blindly?!”

Jim looked at Bones “I’m not sure what we’re facing here, Bones. But I need you with me in case one of the crewmembers gets injured.” He then grinned and jokingly said, “I mean who's going to save my ass if I get an allergic reaction from a random plant? Sulu?” 

Bones rolled his eyes and decided to count on Jim. Jim’s never let him down before and he knows he’s not about to now. “Fine! But if something happens to you, you bet your ass I will  hypospray the crap out of you”

“You know you love me, Bones!” Jim walked away as he mockingly blew a kiss at Bones. Bones  was not amused.

\----

The Enterprise and its’ team were ready to leave Earth. Jim sat on his Captain’s chair and directed Sulu to input the coordinates Admiral Pike had sent. Sulu nodded, “Coordinates set, Captain.” They warped into space and in a matter of seconds the unknown planet came into their view. Jim looked in awe. The planet was unlike any planet he’s seen before. 

The planet was red and had its usual round shape, but the middle surface of it looked as if the planet was deteriorating. The planet’s surface almost resembled flesh.

“Fascinating.” Spock came into the corner of Jim’s view. Jim silently agreed. Spock moved to a console nearby and scanned the planet. “Captain, the planet’s atmosphere is similar to Mars, oxygens levels are low. Recommend environmental suits.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” Jim stood from where he sat and turned to look at his crewmembers. “Everyone, listen up. We are not here to wander around this planet. We are aware there are dangerous inhabitants roaming the planet which is why I will be leading a small landing party. I need two volunteers suited up and armed. We move in quickly and find the remaining researchers and get out. Are we clear?”

“Captain?” Uhura spoke. 

“Yes  lieutenant ?” Uhura looked between Spock and Kirk. “What if the plan backfires? What is our protocol?” And she hoped it would not. She did not need to lose anybody in this ship, they are all family.

“Plan B, if one of landing parties becomes infected do not let them in under no circumstances...” Jim’s face was blank as he stated. It became silent on the bridge between everyone. 

Bones broke the silence and exclaimed, “Have you gone mad?! You really think we can just leave them? Are you insane, Jim?!” 

“Bones, I understand that if I or any of the crew members on the away team were to get infected and come back, they will contaminate you and the rest of the crew on this ship. Do you really want that?!” Jim exclaimed. He knew what he had to do and if it’s to keep his crew safe he would do it by himself if he has to.


End file.
